


Light over darkness, good over evil

by ScQ



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/pseuds/ScQ
Summary: It's the first Festival of Lights that Kala, Rajan and Wolfgang spend as a couple, and it's a memorable one.
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Light over darkness, good over evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



When Felix spotted Wolfgang amongst the crowd of people in the Mumbai Airport, his eyes lit up and he broke into a huge smile.

“Wolfie! Wolfie!” he called, making his way towards his friend as fast as he could without running into anyone. The blue duffle bag that hung over his shoulder swung from side to side, throwing him off balance. 

Wolfgang laughed and hurried forward to meet him. Once they were finally within an arm’s length of each other, Felix practically leapt into the air and pulled Wolfgang into a tight hug. Wolfgang was grinning so much his face was starting to hurt. 

“Oh, I missed you!” Felix said, accentuating his words with beats of his fist against Wolfgang’s back. 

“I’ve been working on my Hindi,” he said enthusiastically as they parted, clearing his throat. “Namastey, aap kaisey hain?” 

“Kyaa aap issey dohraa saktey hain?” Wolfgang replied, asking him to repeat himself.

“What?” Felix furrows his brow and Wolfgang smirked. “No, no, no,” said Felix, “You’re supposed to say ‘Mein theek hoon,’’ which means ‘I am good!’”

“That’s great, Felix,” Wolfgang said, trying not to look amused. “But, you know that Kala speaks German and Rajan speaks English, don’t you?”

“I know,” said Felix. “But it’s more polite to speak the language of your host when you are a guest in their house. You know that, Wolfgang?”

Wolfgang wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders and together they walked back over to where Kala and Rajan were standing. They had huge smiles on their faces, and Rajan held a sign that said ‘Willkommen, Felix Berner’ in Roman script. Kala was wearing a beautiful orange and magenta saree, and Rajan wore a blue and white kurta-dhoti set, with a scarf that matched Kala’s saree. Wolfgang had given them these outfits two days ago as a gift, and he was relieved that they genuinely seemed to like them. Especially since he had been the one to pick them out, and not Lito. (Although, he did get Lito’s approval before purchasing.)

Felix greeted the Rasals both with hugs as well, and the four of them made their way outside. Rajan drove them home with Kala on the passenger's side and Wolfgang and Felix in the backseat. 

“Happy Diwali,” Felix said as they drove towards home. 

“Happy Diwali, Felix,” said Kala cheerfully. 

“Is this your first time celebrating?” asked Rajan. Felix had arrived in India for the third and main day of Diwali celebration. It was still morning, so they had plenty of time to enjoy the day, but right now Felix looked like he mostly just needed a nap to recover from his long flight. 

“Yes, it is.” Despite his initial boasting about learning Hindi, Wolfgang noticed, Felix had no objections to speaking in English instead. “Well, there was a celebration a few years ago in downtown Berlin. We set off fireworks and drank beers,” Felix said. Wolfgang raised his eyebrows and snickered. Felix elbowed him. “What?”

“Well then, you’re in for a treat,” said Kala. “Diwali is a bit more than that here in India.” 

The car pulled into their parking spot and Rajan turned off the car. For the few months that Wolfgang had been in India, he had been introduced as the Rasals’ new bodyguard. When anyone asked what had happened in France, Rajan and Kala would explain that Kala had been kidnapped and taken to Paris for ransom. Wolfgang had played a critical role in Kala’s rescue, ensuring she was safe and unharmed. They had hired him on the spot and brought him back with them to Mumbai. 

It wasn’t the truth -- and eventually they would probably have to tell the truth -- but for now, it was all anyone needed to know. So Wolfgang got out of the car first, his expression stoney and alert. He scanned their immediate surroundings for threats before opening the door first for Kala, then for Rajan. Felix was allowed to get out of the car on his own. The four made their way into the house, with Wolfgang taking the lead. 

“Oh, it’s nice in here,” Felix said enthusiastically as they walked in. It was, Wolfgang thought. In the days leading up to Diwali, he, Kala and Rajan had cleaned the entire place: dusting, decluttering, and hanging new paintings from the walls. And this morning, they had (well, mostly Kala and Rajan had; Wolfgang was quickly banished from the activity for his lack of skill) created rangoli designs out of colored flour on the floor. 

The house had been fully decorated for Diwali, with garlands of colorful flowers along the walls and unlit diya oil lamps on nearly all the available counter space as well as a good portion of the floor. Strings of lights hung from the ceiling and along the outer edges of the walls. The windows are open to allow the goddess Lakshmi to enter.

“Felix, help yourself to any of our food,” said Kala, stepping into the kitchen. “These are sugar cookies on the counter here, and we have samosas in the fridge.”

“Thank you,” said Felix. He took a cookie right away, and they made their way to the couch in the living room to talk. 

When the evening came and the sun began to set, Rajan and Kala performed Lakshmi puja, a Hindu ritual to invite the goddess Lakshmi into their home. Once they had finished, they got to work lighting all the diyas and lanterns in the house as well as the ones they’d placed outside. With the four of them all pitching in, it only took about half an hour to get them all lit. 

“It’s beautiful,” Wolfgang said as he and Rajan lit the final diya lamp. The lanterns made glowing patterns on Rajan’s skin, and Wolfgang could see many of the house's lights reflected in his eyes. 

“It is,” said Rajan. He smiled, gazing around the house with a wondering look in his eye. “Diwali is my favorite time of the year.”

Wolfgang watched the lights for a moment, then he ran a hand along Rajan’s jaw; his short beard felt both scratchy and soft under his fingers. “Here’s to many more Diwalis,” he said, leaning forward to kiss Rajan gently. 

“Guys!” Kala called from the living room. “Gather around here; I’m going to share with you the story of Diwali.”

Felix, Rajan and Wolfgang all made their way over to her and sat down on the floor in front of her, quiet and ready to listen. Kala was glowing with excitement; she loved story-telling, and Rajan had told Wolfgang earlier that the story of Rama and Sita was a particularly good one. 

“Centuries ago, a beautiful prince named Rama fell in love with the captivating princess Sita, and she with him,” Kala said. “Sita’s father, the King of Ayodhya, allowed them to be wed, but reluctantly banished them from the kingdom for fourteen years, at the request of one of his wives.” 

Lito sat beside Wolfgang, crossing his legs and looking up at Kala. Capheus appeared next, sitting a little bit behind Rajan and Felix. Riley, Sun and Will stood by the window, gazing out at the lights in the street. Nomi was the last to show up; she sat on Wolfgang’s other side and leaned her head against his shoulder as Kala continued the story. 

Rajan was used to the cluster showing up for moments like this; he no longer seemed surprised when he noticed Kala making eye contact with people he couldn’t see. Felix on the other hand, seemed startled as he realized what was going on. His eyes widened and he sat up straighter, looking around warily and then over at Wolfgang, his expression questioning. Wolfgang nodded and put his finger to his lips, motioning for Felix not to interrupt. Felix nodded back and sank onto his elbows, although he still looked unsure. 

“One day, while they were in their cottage in the forest outside of Ayodhya, they spotted a golden deer in the woods. At Sita’s request, Rama went out to fetch the deer. But while he was gone, the Demon King Ravana came into their cottage and took Sita away with him. When Rama returned, he did not know what had happened to Sita. But Sita, clever as she was, left him a trail to follow using her jewelry. Rama followed the trail, and along the way he befriended the monkey king Hanuman, who agreed to help him with his cause. 

“Finally, they reached the island where Sita was being held captive, and together with the monkey army and the bear army, they attacked Ravana. Rama was able to kill Ravana when he shot him with a magical arrow, and at last he and Sita were reunited. By this time, the fourteen years of exile were over, and the people of Ayodhya waited for them to return to the kingdom. To guide Rama and Sita home, every villager lit a lamp in their window until entire kingdom was glowing with light.” Kala took an unlit candle in her hand and lit it on one of the diyas. 

“And so, every year,” she said, holding the candle out, “We celebrate the reunion of Sita and Rama, and the triumph of light over darkness, good over evil, knowledge over ignorance. It reminds us that hope is always stronger than despair.”

\-------

The four of them walked to the parade on foot. It was about a twenty minute walk from their house, and there was a fair amount of foot traffic on their route, but it was nothing compared to what the roads would be like as they got closer to downtown. This late at night on Diwali, cars would barely be moving. Lanterns and diyas lit every corner on their walk, almost ridding the city of shadows altogether. The sound of fireworks seemed nonstop. Some were visible above the buildings, brilliant bursts of reds, yellows, blues and whites, while others were just loud pops and crackles. The smell of gunpowder lingered over the streets; the air was already hazy with smoke, and it would only get worse as the night went on. Wolfgang, Felix and the Rasals wouldn’t be staying out too long. 

Music floated towards them from the celebrations, and it wasn’t long before they came to a stop, the crowd of people becoming too thick for them to weave through. The parade was visible up ahead, although there were many heads partially obscuring their view in front of them. 

“Do you want to get up higher?” Wolfgang asked Rajan, having to shout to be heard over the crowd. He motioned towards his shoulders.

“I can see. Thank you,” said Rajan.

“Kala?” asked Wolfgang. Kala turned towards him, then shrugged, smiled and nodded. Wolfgang bent down and Kala put her legs on either side of his head and he stood up. Her hands pulled on the ends of his hair as she balanced.

“No fair, I want to see,” Felix whined, jumping up and down in a dramatic attempt to see more of the parade. He turned to Rajan. “Are you strong enough to lift me, Rajan?” 

Rajan looked a bit apprehensive, but he shrugged good-naturedly. “I can try,” he said. 

“Be careful, Rajan,” said Wolfgang. “He’s heavier than he looks.” He watched as Rajan bent down and picked up Felix. He stumbled a bit, and Wolfgang braced for one or both of them to topple down, but Rajan adjusted and Felix clung to him. Rajan still looked a bit strained, but he smiled and gave Wolfgang a thumbs up. 

Wolfgang looked towards the parade, there was a group of dancers coming along now dressed in glittering red outfits, and behind them a float that was blinking and glowing with colored lights. They watched for a bit longer before Kala shouted out from above him, “Look, it’s Ravana! We didn’t miss it!”

Wolfgang could see the giant effigy of the Demon King as he looked on. Someone held a torch to the bottom and the whole structure caught fire. The crowd cheered. Kala clapped before she lost balance and had to put her hands back on Wolfgang’s head. Beside them, Rajan and Felix were debating how much longer Felix could stay on Rajan’s shoulders. Wolfgang rolled his eyes. The smoke off the fireworks was getting thicker, and it wasn’t much longer before they called it a night. 

\-----

“The celebration won’t stop until dawn,” said Kala, yawning. The windows were still open for Lakshmi, so there wasn’t any sound barrier between them and the fireworks. “I very much doubt we’ll be getting much sleep tonight.”

“Make the most of it?” Wolfgang asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Kala smiled, cocking her head. “That’s what I was implying, yes.” She turned on her heels and beckoned Rajan over with a finger. When he got to her, she began undoing the buttons on his kurta. Wolfgang hung back; he mostly just wanted to watch tonight. 

“We shouldn’t be too loud,” Rajan said. “We don’t want to bother Felix.” Wolfgang guessed he was mostly saying that to remind himself. Kala wasn’t exactly a quiet lover, but Rajan was louder in bed than her and Wolfgang combined. 

“This won’t bother Felix,” Wolfgang said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“Oh, screw Felix,” said Kala, sounding harsher than she did normally. She widened the opening she’d made in Rajan’s kurta to reveal his chest and took one of his nipples in her mouth. She began to suck on it and he moaned loudly, involuntarily. 

Wolfgang grinned, making his way over to a chair in front of the bed and sitting down. “Trust me, he’ll complain in the morning but secretly he’ll enjoy it.” Rajan made a quizzical expression, but he shrugged and turned his attention to Kala’s saree. He kissed down her neck as he removed the garment and she tossed her head back, keeping her eyes on Wolfgang. Rajan carefully folded the saree, kurta, and dhoti and placed them on a stool (no need to be reckless with clothing so new and expensive), while Kala stripped off the remainder of her clothes, slowly, watching Wolfgang’s eyes as they roamed her body. She walked towards him, purposefully, and sat on his lap. She kissed him with an open mouth, and her tongue parted his lips. 

So much for just watching. 

Wolfgang brought his hands up to cup Kala’s face, opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. One of his hands ran down Kala’s back as her fingers undid the front of his jeans, quickly, giving his hardening cock some much needed space. She took off his shirt and kissed him once more before turning around, rubbing her bare ass against the opening in his jeans and the tent in his boxer shorts. 

Wolfgang groaned, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. When he opened them, he looked for Rajan, who was now watching them with his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. Kala raised her arm, running her hand along Wolfgang’s head and neck before motioning Rajan over. In the window, a firework lit the sky orange and green.

As she continued to grind on Wolfgang, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Rajan’s cock, taking him into her mouth slowly, completely. Rajan moaned and Wolfgang leaned over Kala, quieting him with a passionate kiss. Kala’s mouth slid up and back down again, working up a rhythm while Rajan spun her hair around his hand. His other hand roamed Wolfgang’s chest, squeezing and circling his nipples. Wolfgang raised himself off the chair just enough to pull off his pants and underwear. Kala took a hand off Rajan's thigh and used it to guide Wolfgang's erection inside her wet entrance. They gasped as one, interlocking their fingers for a moment. 

As Wolfgang began to thrust into Kala, Kala refocused her attention on Rajan, circling the head of his cock with her tongue, then running the flat of it from the base of his shaft to the tip again and again, then taking his length as far down her throat as she could, giving him a mix of different sensations. Her hips met Wolfgang's thrusts with her own, and Wolfgang pushed his tongue against Rajan's, muffling both of their moans as they breathed into each other. One of his hands reached over Kala's thigh and rubbed her clit while his other hand reached up to tangle in Rajan's hair. 

Rajan came first, throwing his head back with a groan that even Wolfgang's best efforts couldn't contain. He took a moment to catch his breath, panting and smiling, before reaching his hands out for Kala to take them. She did and he got her to her feet and lead her over to the bed. Kala stretched out on her back -- she looked transcendent -- and Rajan knelt between her legs, licking, kissing and sucking her clit while he worked two fingers inside of her, curling them against her walls. She moaned his name, her back arching and her hands reaching for his hair. Wolfgang took a moment just to appreciate the sight before grinning, grabbing the lube off the dresser and heading over to join them again. The sky lit up above them, a flurry of purples exploding against their skins as they continued through the night.

\-----

The next day passed by quickly, with more celebration, and food, and dancing. Rajan taught Wolfgang and Felix a dance to surprise Kala (Wolfgang took a blocker during their practices so she couldn’t peek) and, to their surprise, Kala had her own dance prepared for them as well, which she performed with the other members of their cluster.

The day after that was Bhai Dooj, the final day of Diwali. Wolfgang sat down with Felix late in the morning to talk. Rajan and Kala had gone upstairs to give them some privacy. “Today is the last day of Diwali. It’s the day of siblings.”

“Traditionally, it is the celebration of brother-sister relationships,” said Kala, through Wolfgang. “They will share a meal together, and exchange blessings and gifts.”

“But I don’t have any sisters,” Wolfgang finished. “I only have you.” 

Felix smiled a big, goofy smile. “Wolfgang,” he said, then got quiet again to listen to what he had to say. 

“Maybe you guessed because I didn’t buy you a return ticket, but I wanted to ask you in person. And you don’t have to say yes. I don’t want to take you away from Berlin if that’s where you want to be,” said Wolfgang. His eyes searched Felix’s, trying to read his expression. Felix raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to stay here, Felix, in India? The Rasals are looking for another bodyguard. And, I miss my brother.” 

“Well, I’ll have to think about it…” Felix trailed off. He was trying to keep a straight face, but the corners of his lips gave him away. He broke into a smile, then a laugh. “I’m kidding! Are you kidding me?” He furrowed his brow, taking Wolfgang’s hand. “Wolfgang, I love Berlin with all of my heart, but it isn’t the same city without you and me in it. But,” he added in a playful tone, “I don’t want to have sex with you, Wolfie. I’m happy for you and Rajan and Kala, really, but it’s not for me.”

Wolfgang laughed, a feeling of happiness and relief washing over him. He hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up about Felix staying, but for as much as he loved Kala and Rajan, the one thing he really had missed was being near his brother. “Don’t worry, it’s not a requirement,” Wolfgang said. 

Felix wrapped his arms around Wolfgang’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Wolfie,” he said, his words muffled in Wolfgang’s shirt. 

Wolfgang closed his eyes, letting his heart fill as Rajan and Kala burst from their room, running downstairs to welcome Felix into the family. “I love you too, brother.”


End file.
